Reunion
by begodeluxe
Summary: Seperti Sai yang punya banyak hal untuk diceritakan, Hikaru juga punya banyak hal untuk dikisahkan. Tidak apa, kan? Toh kali ini, waktu tidak lagi menjadi batas untuk berbagi. / afterlife!AU.


"Dengar, berapa lama kau menungguku?"

"Hm... Aku pergi ketika umurmu baru lima belas tahun, dan kau menyusulku di usia ke empat puluh. Jadi, sekitar dua puluh lima tahun."

"Benar. Kau benar. Lalu mengapa aku tidak keriput atau beruban, Sai? Aku ingat kalau rambutku mulai berubah jadi putih, pandanganku mulai kabur, dan lemak mulai menumpuk di bagian bawah perutku. Wajahku tidak tampan lagi—dan ya, ya, kau jelas lebih tampan. Aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya, wajahku tidak buruk. Kau harus mengakuinya, Sai."

"Hehe. Hikaru, di sini, waktu berhenti."

"Berhenti?"

"Ya. Fisik kita berhenti di saat usia kita menginjak awal dua puluh—saat dimana kita tidak tua, tetapi bukanlah bocah lagi. Saat paling lengkap dimana kau punya uang, tenaga, dan cukup waktu."

"Hooo? Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan di sekeliling kita?"

"Yah, kita bisa membuat skenario kita sendiri, di sini."

"Benarkah? Tuhan begitu baik, eh?"

"Mungkin, ini semacam hadiah untuk kita."

"Lalu, dimana yang lain? Ayahku, ibuku, Torajirou?"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Torajirou. Dia masih sama seperti dulu, tidak berubah sama sekali. Fisik, mental, maupun hatinya. Dia juga masih menyukai _go_ sebagaimana aku menyukainya. Kami sempat bertanding di tempatnya dan, tentu saja, dia kalah! Hehe. Mungkin karena aku telah belajar banyak _joseki _modern selama denganmu, Hikaru. Itu sangat membantu. Ah, kau juga bisa bertanding melawannya kalau kau mau."

"'Tempatnya'? Jadi, ada tempat lain di sini? Maksudku, bukan hanya stasiun kereta yang serba putih?"

"Tentu saja! Kereta akan datang sebentar lagi, dan kita akan pulang."

"Ke tempatmu?"

"He? Kau mau punya tempat sendiri?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Denganmu saja, Sai."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ah, itu... anu... setelah kau pergi... aku mencarimu... kemana-mana."

"Aku tahu."

"Eh? Kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Aku mendengar suaramu. Kau berteriak 'Sai! Sai!' di makamnya Torajirou, kan? Kau mencariku di museum Torajirou di Innishima juga. Kau bertanya pada guru Ilmu Pengetahuan Sosialmu tentang Fujiwara _no _Sai. Kau berhenti main _go _untuk beberapa saat dan akhirnya, setelah disadarkan oleh permainan Isumi-_san_, kau bermain lagi. Aku tahu, Hikaru. Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?! Bukankah... eh... seharusnya... AAARGH! HARUSNYA, KALAU KAU MENDENGAR, JAWAB AKU, SAI!"

"Tapi—"

"Aku khawatir kau pergi dengan tak tenang! Khawatir tahu, khawatir! Aku—"

"Hikaru..."

"..."

"Hikaru, maaf. Jangan menangis."

"Berisik! Harusnya kau bersimpuh di hadapanku dan meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh, Sai!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sai? SAAAI! Ah, maaf, maaf! Bangun! Jangan bersimpuh begitu! Aku bercanda!"

"Maaf, Hikaru. Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir."

"Sai... sudahlah. Bangun. Berdiri dari situ."

"Kau memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja! Lagipula, bukankah kali ini, waktu kita benar-benar tak terbatas, Sai?"

"..."

"Sai?"

"..."

"Aaah, kau menangis? Heheh. Sai menangis, ya? Cup, cup. Sini, sini."

"Tidak! Aku tidak menangis. Hikaru salah lihat!"

"Heheh. Jangan lari, Sai! Aku tahu apa yang aku lihat, kau tahu! Itu air mata bahagia, kan?"

"Diaaam!"

"Sai! Jangan lari! Keretanya—"

"Aaah, malunyaaa!"

"SAAAI, KERETANYAAA!"

'_Finally, they reunited and be together again... forever.'_

.

.

**Hikaru **_**no **_**Go **dan segala yang ada di dalam cerita aslinya adalah milik **Yomi Hotta **selaku penulis dan **Takeshi Obata **selaku ilustrator. Saya sebagai penulis fanfiksi ini sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Halo! Saya _begodeluxe_. _Author _baru di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya!

Ah? Fanfiksinya? Iya, udah. Gitu aja. Anda sekalian tidak salah baca. Memang tidak ada narasinya #gelundungan.

Fanfiksi ini dibuat di tengah _desperate_ karena TUGAS BATIKNYA BELUM SELESAI, YEAAH! #_headbang_. Betapa nistanya saya karena telah menyampah di fandom Hikaru _no_ Go ini. Hiks. Maafkan saya. Saya tidak tahan, soalnya _ending_nya memang sangat tidak memuaskan. Teman saya bilang, 'Hikaru _no_ Go _deserved better ending than this_'. Secara tersurat sih, katanya begitu. Pesan tersiratnya: 'BALIKIN SAI GUEEEH!'.

Yah, begitulah. Sebagai _author _baru di fandom ini, saya memang menjengkelkan sekali. Tolong kritik habis-habisan. Saya sudah pasrah.

Sampai jumpa!

-**bego**d**e**l**u**x**e**-


End file.
